Bragg (145)
Bragg, A.K.A. Experiment 145, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to be an excellent liar to become stronger from the attention and adoration of he gains with this ability. He is also super-intelligent and talented with both the flute and harmonica, which assists in his gaining sympathy and popularity. He is capable of reaching strength that rivals that of Stitch's. His only appearance is in Stitch!, where in the English dub he is given the name Flute by Yuna, and is correctly referred to as 'Experiment 145, '''though the Japanese language episodes refer to Bragg as Experiment 021 which actually belongs to Twang. Bio Experiment 145 was the 145th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to feed off of sympathy and attention in order to grow stronger. 145 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Stitch! anime This experiment appeared when Yuna and Stitch found him crying in a picnic basket on the beach. After feeling sorry for him after he explains all the hardship he has been through, Yuna brings him home and eventually names him Flute, because he plays the flute. Flute appears sensitive and helpful to start off with, but when Stitch wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Flute eating all the food, Flute makes it look as if Stitch hurt him after he tried to stop him from being bad, thus getting Stitch in trouble. It turned out that Hämsterviel altered this experiment and disguised him, turning him from ugly to "snuggly-wuggly." This made him appear smaller and changed his color from green to yellow to appeal to more people. He even became unrecognizable by his own creator, Jumba. He becomes physically stronger and mutates through getting attention, which he is fully capable of as he is a talented player of the harmonica and flute, and he's super smart and athletic, making him very popular on only the first day he came with Yuna to school. Hämsterviel gave Flute the objective is to reach his maximum power in order to capture Stitch so that Delia can get the power cell inside of him. Flute accomplishes this and beats on Stitch, but once he is caught and criticized by the townspeople, Flute loses his popularity and thus his power, and he fails Hämsterviel. Personality Bragg acts like a conscientious, sensitive person, but in reality is very manipulative. He is a great actor, able to keep up an act for weeks. He is sly, able to come up with believable stories to get sympathy from other beings. Before being modified, Bragg was a mean, nasty, brute with a gangster-like voice and a bad attitude, but not very good at keeping his mouth shut. After his modification, despite his mischievous tendency, Bragg is very friendly, fun-loving, and helpful, and has a soft, sweet voice and a good attitude. Biology Appearance In his original form, Bragg is not so cute as his fur turns a vulgar shade of green, his claws extend, he has an under-bite, a bulbous red nose, and a hunched back, but overall, he is much more muscular. In his current form, Bragg is an orange and yellow long-eared cat/rabbit-like experiment with a white stomach and orange heart-shaped markings on his forehead and all down his back. He has blue tufts of fur coming out of his ears and violet-colored eyes and a red nose. His tail seems more closely resemble that of a dog's. As he grows stronger, he stays in his modified, yellow body, but gets visibly buffer. At this stage, he has two retractable limbs and his voice gets deeper. He can switch between this and his first form at will to absorb more sympathy. Special Abilities Bragg has musical talent, able to play many instruments, such as a flute. Bragg has superhuman intellect, able to work out complex problems in seconds, similar to Stitch, and is capable of speaking fluent English. Aside from this, Bragg is deceptive, able to cause sympathy from any being. He is an amazing actor, just one out of many reasons he is so popular. He uses popularity and sympathy as steroids, getting stronger as he receives more and more attention. This allows him to grow multiple arms and gain physical muscle mass. He has been shown to have two retractable arms, although it is unknown if he has retractable arms in his weaker form. Weakness If Bragg is disliked and his popularity decreases, he decreases in strength and becomes very weak, stuck in his smaller form. Trivia *Though this experiment is called 021 in the Japanese episodes he actually is Bragg and the English dub was correcting the error by calling him Experiment 145 but was mislabeled as 021 by the Japanese team working on the show. **According to ''Leroy & Stitch, Experiment 021 is known as Twang and if you put the kanji (試作品021号ブラッグ) from the Japanese the episode into Google Translate it reads: Prototype 021 Bragg. Confirming that this is indeed Bragg and the English dub was correcting the number error back to Experiment 145. The kanji for "Twang" is トゥワング. **In the English dub of Stitch!, he is named Flute (because that's what he plays) by Yuna meaning that this is a new name for him. Hamsterviel intentionally changed his appearance so much that Jumba didn't even recognize him, **This is similar to Bonnie and Clyde being called 349 and 350 in their title episode though they are actually 149 and 150, Ploot being referred to as 515 when he is 505, and Finder being referred to as 458 when he is really 158. *Bragg's pod color is green and still mislabeled 021 erroneously by the Japanese team. Gallery screenCapture 14.05.13 19-06-22.jpg|Bragg mistakenly called Twang in other media due to Japanese error in labeling him 021 in his episode. 145-Bragg misnumber.PNG|試作品021号ブラッグ translates to Prototype (Experiment) 021 Bragg. This is actually meant to be Experiment 145. The Japanese team messed up the numbering. 145 - Bragg.jpg|Bragg in his modified form 145 - Bragg4.jpg|Bragg playing flute 145 -Bragg3.jpg|Bragg's sinister side coming out 145-Bragg enhanced and immune to lazers.PNG|At full strength and immune to lazers 145-Bragg enhanced strength with 4 arms.PNG|Enhanced strength and 4 arms Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Talking experiments